memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K
Hier könnt ihr mir direkt Nachrichten schicken. Bitte gebt an, wo ich euch antworten soll - hier oder auf eurer eigenen Diskussionsseite. Standardmäßig antworte ich bei schneller Reaktion (bis eine Stunde nach der Nachricht) direkt hier, danach auf eurer Diskussionsseite. Alte Diskussionen im Archiv. :Welcome to my talk-page! Take a seat, have a drink. Of course you can talk english, just tell me where to answer. If I can't answer up to an hour after your message, I'd answer on your own talk-page - in case you are a registred user. :Old discussions on the archive. type=comment default=Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K width=1 Einladung an alle Wer will und Zeit hat, kann mich gern am 1. Juli 2006 ab 16 Uhr im Grugapark Essen (www.grugapark.de) besuchen. Am Grillplatz drei ist ein Würstchen für jeden reserviert, der schnell genug da ist. ;) — Florian™ ''talk 09:49, 29. Jun 2006 (UTC) Urlauber Hallo alle! Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, habe ich mich in den letzten paar Wochen sehr rar gemacht. Nach meinem Geburtstag habe ich mir eine kleine Auszeit und etwas Urlaub gegönnt. Nachdem ich mich mit den Änderungen des letzten Monats vertraut gemacht habe, werdet ihr wieder häufiger auf mich stoßen in den letzten Änderungen und Diskussionen. Gruß — Florian™ talk 06:30, 25. Jul 2006 (UTC) Deine Anfrage zum Ursprung des Wortes "Robot". Entschuldige bitte, daß ich jetzt erst antworte, aber ich hatte -sagen wir mal- eine schwere Zeit und bin daher lange nicht auf Memory Alpha gewesen. Also; vor Asimov wurde das Wort quasi "erfunden" von dem tschechichen Schriftsteller Karel Čapek. Dieser hat 1921 ein Drama mit dem Titel "R.U.R" geschrieben (R.U.R. = Rossumovi Univerzálni Roboti, oder englisch: Rossum's Universal Robots), wobei die Abkürzung einen fiktiven Firmennamen darstellt. Das Wort "Robot" an sich stammt (in verschiedenen, aber ähnlichen Schreibweisen) aus dem weiten slavischen Sprachraum - im russischen z.B. bedeutet "raboti" schlicht und einfach "arbeiten". Ich hoffe, dir damit (wenn auch spät) geholfen zu haben. Grüße Flinx : Danke, Flinx, für die Recherche! — Florian™ talk 05:22, 26. Okt 2006 (UTC) Kabel eins Wie ich grad auf der Jubiläums-Seite gesehen hab, hast du ein Bild vom Kabel eins Event - Trailer (wie auch immer!:)). Es wird doch auch ein Ausschnitt aus Treffen der Generationen gezeigt, wo die Weinflasche auf die Enterprise trifft. Meine Frage: steht dort auf dem Schiff "Enterprise-A"? Das geht ja eigentlich nicht, da es ja die B war. Ich habs leider nirgends aufgenommen, du ja vielleicht. Danke im Voraus. -- Roggan - Meldung 15:12, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) : Hallo Roggan, das müsste ich mal auf der DVD nachschauen. Ich meine dort ein ausführliches FX-Making-Of gesehen zu haben. Ich sag dir gleich Bescheid. — Florian™ talk 15:14, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Meines Wissens wird das gar nicht gezeigt, es wird nur der Schriftzug "Enterprise" gezeigt als die Flasche auftrifft und dann wird eine andere Szene aus einem anderen Film mit der Enterprise(-A) gezeigt. --Picard16 [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Picard16|sprich hier]] 15:21, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::Dann tschuldigung, ich hab mich dann wohl verguckt. Dann danke für den Aufwand! -- Roggan - Meldung 15:22, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) : Ich habe auf der Special Edition DVD nachgesehen (Disc 2, Rekonstruktion der Szenen, Titel-Sequenz), in der der Aufprall der Champagnerflasche erklärt wird. Es war übrigens hauptsächlich eine computerberechnete Flasche bis auf den tatsächlichen Aufprall, für den man eine echte Flasche auf einem Modell zerschlagen hat, auf dem "USS Enterprice NCC-1701-B" steht. Im Film kann man den Schriftzug auch gut erkennen, jedenfalls wenn man es im ursprünglichen Breitbild-Format schaut. — Florian™ talk 15:36, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Nochmals danke für den Aufwand! Hab ich wahrscheinlich nen Knick in der Brille :). -- Roggan - Meldung 18:04, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) Signatur... Ähm, ich bin grad' etwas verwirrt... Stimmt etwas mit meiner Sig nicht? :) 18:02, 18. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Nene, ich binde die schon über die vier Tilden ein. ;) Ich überliste den subst:-Mechanismus aus den Einstellungen lediglich dadurch, dass ich unter Benutzer:defchris/sig diese Vorlage eingebunden habe. Zweimal schafft MediaWiki nämlich nicht. Einen anderen Knopf einzubinden, dazu fehlt mir irgendwie noch der Durchblick bei MediaWiki und JavaScript. 12:36, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ein neuer Admin-Kandidat... Hallo, ich wollt dich und Kobi nur mal eben schnell vorwarnen, dass ich Shisma als Admin-Kandidaten nominieren würde. Hab' das auch schon mit ihm im Vorfeld etwas besprochen. 22:35, 6. Feb 2007 (UTC) ToDo-List Wegen dem Wikifizierungseintrag auf deiner ToDo-List: Das meiste (links, Darsteller, kat, quelle usw) wurde von Roggan, Henk, Picard16 und mir erledigt, ein paar Sachen (ens usw.) sind noch offen, aber nichts wichtiges. So eine Menge Beiträge ist zwar sehr schön, aber der Gute hat ja wirklich alle Stilrichtlinien missachtet, die man missachten kann. ;-)--Bravomike 15:43, 13. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen-Bug Wollte Dich nur, weil Du Dich ja im Moment am meisten darum kümmerst, darauf hinweisen, dass der Bug seit heute auch in der MA/en auftritt, einen kurzen Hinweis darauf gibt es hier: en:Template talk:EpLink#Error... errrrrror!!!. Vielleicht bringt eine gemeinsame Arbeit an der Sache uns alle weiter (hoffentlich).--Bravomike 11:08, 7. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Enterprise OV-101 mit aufnehmen? Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass in der Übersicht der Schiffe mit Namen Enterprise alle Schiffe mit aufgenommen sind, nur nicht die Enterprise OV-101 der NASA. Denkst du, dass man da einen Artikel erstellen könnte? Oder würde das direkt gelöscht werden? --NetReaper 23:35, 27. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Okay, hat sich erledigt. Ich habe den Artikel Enterprise (OV-101) mittlerweile gefunden. ;-) Jetzt wäre die Frage: soll der Artikel in die Vorlage Enterprise mit eingebaut werden? --NetReaper 23:51, 27. Jun. 2007 (UTC) : Hallo NetReaper. Ich war für zwei Wochen verreist, bin gerade wieder gekommen. Die OV-101 kommt nie offiziell im Star Trek Universum vor, nur ein paar Zeichnungen und der Vorspann von "Enterprise" zeigen das Space Shuttle. Deswegen ist es grenzwertig, den Typen in die Vorlage einzubauen. Allerdings steckts jetzt schon drin, ich würd's nicht rausnehmen. Ich möchte allerdings nicht für alle sprechen. — Florian™ talk 00:07, 30. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Brasillianische Flagge Hallo, nur ein kurzer Hinweis, dass wir jetzt die von Dir unter dem Titel Bild:Brasilien.gif neu unter dem standardtisierten Titel Bild:Flag-brasil.gif hochgeladen haben und jetzt auf der Hauptseite benutzen, wo sie bis jetzt gefehlt hat. Wenn Du willst kannst Du also auf Deiner Seite Benutzer:Florian K/international die Flaggen austauschen, selbes Bild, anderer Titel. Liebe Grüße,--Bravomike 18:03, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseiten-Design Hallo Florian, es geht um die im Moment laufende Entwicklung eines neuen Hauptseiten-Designs. Das ganze Projekt läuft schon einige Wochen auf Forum:Projekt: Hauptseite überarbeiten, es ist ziemlich viel von uns allen geschrieben worden, aber kurz gesagt geht es darum ein neues, aufgeräumteres Design für eine Hauptseite mit weniger Links und bisschen mehr Übersichtlichkeit zu entwickeln. Dafür haben wir auch die Idee gehabt auf ein Portalsystem ähnlich dem in der MA/en zurückzugreifen. Den finalen Entwurf für die Hauptseite findest Du hier, einen ersten Modellvorschlag für die Portale hier. Dieser neue Designvorschlag beinhaltet drei wichtige Punkte, über die abgestimmt werden muss, zum Ersten die Hauptseite und ihr neues Design an sich, zum Zweiten das Design und das System der Portale, zum Dritten (und das ist vielleicht das wichtigste) aber die Einführung (bzw. Beantragung bei Wikia) eines neuen Namensraums für Portale. Die Abstimmung über die drei Punkte läuft schon einige Zeit, und nun sind wir (vielleicht ein wenig spät) auf die Idee gekommen, dass Du und Kobi als unsere Bureaucrats auch noch ein Wörtchen dazu zu sagen habt. Ich weiß nicht, wann Du dazu kommst das hier zu lesen, und wann Du dir selbst eine Meinung bilden kannst, normalerweise endet die Abstimmung zu den genannten Punkten am 19. August um 24:00 (wirklich ein wenig späte Info, sorry), aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir erst mal nichts unternehmen werden, bevor Ihr euch nicht geäußert habt, allein schon deswegen, weil wir nicht wollen, dass Ihr Euer eigenes Lieblings-Wiki nicht wieder erkennt ;). Die gleiche Nachricht geht auch an Kobi und zur Sicherheit auch noch mal per E-Mail an Euch, liebe Grüße,--Bravomike 22:41, 13. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Umleitungen Hallo. Auf der Seite Hilfe Diskussion:Umleitung haben wir schon eine längere Diskussion über Regeln für Redirects geführt. Jedoch gibt es kein klares Ergebnis (in etwa Unentschieden zwischen beiden Lösungsmöglichkeiten) und ich würde mich über etwas weiteren Input freuen! Mfg --Baum 18:39, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Florian K, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:21, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abwahlverfahren als Bureaucrat Tobi72 20:07, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich möchte dich kurz informieren, dass heute das offizielle Abwahlverfahren bezüglich deiner Rechte begonnen hat.--Tobi72 09:52, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Abwahl ist nun beendet. Auf Grund des einstimmigen Ergebnisses werden dir nun die Rechte Entzogen. Wir danken dir Für deine Mitarbeit bei dem Projekt und würden uns freuen, dich irgendwann wieder bei dem Projekt zu sehen.--Tobi72 23:29, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC)